Dreaming in the Shadows
by LiveWild
Summary: She didn't expect it to mean anything. It was just a silly thing for class. Davina never in her dreams thought she'd live the day to regret her deadly decision. "What are you?" She took a step back. "A powerful force, someone you odd not to make an enemy of." He grinned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Class play

**Ah! This is my very first Yu-gi-oh story and I just love Bakura and couldn't resist but write about him! *Forever Fangirl***

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own my OC!**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

The massive, gray colored clouds ominously huddled together, their various, dark curves mocked the sky that held them there. The torturing sight was difficult to look away from without capturing every detail.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender _kiss_."

Davina's pupils expanded wide as she was frozen from the captivating sight outside, she stiffened. The thin page of her book that was between her grip was wrinkling from the moister her hand was covering it with.

She had heard _him_, his dubious voice was difficult to ignore, it glued inside her occupied mind, _To smooth the touch with a tender kiss. _

It was her turn to read the next line, but she couldn't. The shadows from outside captured her full attention, the trees were forming monsters with their wicked branches, Davina was wondering if they would come alive, her eyes looked with awe, not wanting to miss it if they did.

Gasping, she looked down at her book.

Slowly, she regained her sight and acknowledged her surroundings as she rotated her head around, she had forgotten she was on the stage.

The small group of her classmates were watching anxiously from below, they leaned back in their chairs with great boredom, waiting for Davina and her partner to finish with their play so they could leave.

Davina turned back to her partner, and opened her mouth before finding her next line, the obnoxiously small, black letters were making her head spin, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

The white haired boy listened nervously, his heart raced with outstanding speed, it hit against his rib cage, blocking his ears ability to hear as they heated up, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" His hand squeezed the spine of the thick book.

Davina looked straight ahead and watched as his lips seemed to tremble, feeling embarrassed for him she looked at something else, his eyes, they flickered back and front between the page and her, for a second, he caught her eyes in a stare off, those welcoming, hazy eyes of his made her swallow thickly. The wind outside moaned and howled, beating at the windows, wanting to enter and trap them in its terrorizing force.

Davina crossed her arms around her chest, as if to shelter herself, she feasted back on her next line, she needed to concentrate, she was already getting a bad grade in that class, plus their teacher was watching, pen in hand, looking at them. Davina spoke out loudly, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She shifted her weight onto one hip.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips _do_ what hands do; They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." The Shakespearean language was making his cracked voice uncertain.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He stood still.

The albino boy didn't dare move. But he needed to. It was written that he needed to take a step forward and do what the book commanded, to embrace the 'Juliet' that was across the stage from him. He wasn't courageous enough to do it. His cheeks burned heavily as his blush gave his pale cheeks a hint of color.

Davina could sense his sudden struggle, biting her lip she turned to look at her teacher, her chin rested on her shoulder. Mr. Baroni narrowed his brows, curiously is to why the boy had stopped, "Continue." He ordered calmly.

But, the white haired boy didn't, he lowered his head in defeat, his bangs casted a shadow across his face, hiding his shame from the world and from Davina. Davina looked at the page, moving her fingers so she could re-read what her partner was supposed to do. There it read, written in boulder words than the rest of the text: **Kisses her.**

Mr. Baroni tapped the pen against his chipboard, it filled the dark, silent room with its tiny, noticeable sound, his wooden chair squeaked aimlessly as he repositioned his round body. She peeked back at the class before chewing on the side of cheek, she couldn't deny that she was nervous.

_ Its just a silly play, it's for a grade_, she told herself. With that in mind, she repeated it to herself, it fueled her to take a direct step forward. The solid ground of the stage seemed to sink in beneath her, her calves ached as she took another sharp step. Carefully, within a few steps she was in front of him, his breathing came to a halt.

Mr. Baroni crossed his legs as he snorted deeply in distress, "You have five minutes of class left, meaning five minutes before you both receive an F. Do I make myself clear, Miss. Davina, Mr. Bakura?"

Bakura cautiously looked at Davina, his head was hurting. No it was _really_ hurting, the pain was electrifying. Grabbing at his pounding head with his free hand, he groaned, eyes clamped painfully shut. "Four minutes." The teachers voice lazily shouted at them as the audience was growing impatience.

Bakura was sweating, his face was beyond red, he had never kissed anyone before; and here he had to kiss a girl, a classmate that never talked to him before, despite them being in every class together, she never once spoke to him, she treated him like everyone else.

He was just unlucky to have gotten picked out of the thirty kids in that class to read act 5 of their play with Davina.

The silence was suffocating her, it wasn't a big deal to her, she just needed to do it. Davina calmed herself, allowing her to whisper quietly, confidently, making sure no one could hear besides Bakura, her gentle voice made him shake cowardly, "It's ok."

Bakura's eyes widened, she was giving him permission.

Davina stretched her neck forward, their noses so realistically close, she was so close that she could smell him. His exotic sweet scent. He was just an inch taller than her, making her reach his lips a simple task. His peach colored lips pulled apart so steadily; his front teeth were now visible.

_It's just for a grade, it's nothing._

With her chest lightly against his, Davina couldn't help but feel something unusual against his chest, it was a cold object, a large circular shape hidden away behind his blue school uniform. Paying it no mind, Davina took a large amount of air in, preparing herself for all the whistles and whispers that would soon come from the class. She lowered her arms to her side, resting the cover of her book against her thigh. Curling her small hands into fists, she looked at his departed lips, her mouth eagerly watered.

_It's just for a grade_.

Tilting her head undetectably, she kissed him.

His innocent lips were outstandingly warm.

He seemed to move back a bit in overwhelming shock but Davina's lips dramatically followed. Bakura didn't move, he didn't know what he was suppose to do, the texture of her soft, glossy lips against his own was something doubtfully new to him. Seeing that she closed her eyes he did the same, but as soon as he did she pulled away, his eyes locked on her lips, remembering the foreign feeling.

Davina's eyelashes blinked rapidly, summarizing what she had just done. No, it wasn't her first kiss, but this was strangely different, it was the first time she kissed someone and not the other way around.

Bakura's mouth was hanging down lightly, her glance took him prisoner, Davina's eyes, they were like two sliver, glazing oysters, delightfully seducing him.

The tips of Davina's finger tickled, a knot in her dry throat paused her from saying anything.

"My, never came across a Romeo and Juliet that took this long to kiss." Mr. Baroni's humorous comment struck laughing to roam the air. Davina smiled lightly, peacefully.

The school bell rung thunderously, the displeasing ringing sound pierced Davina's ear drums. The students hustled to the door, making their exist from the room leaving her behind with Bakura and the teacher. The sound of rain against the school building made Davina once again fix her glare at the window. Her lips dropped to a frown, remembering she needed to walk home today.

She sighed as she shut her eyes, the darkness shielded her vision for a couple of seconds before the sound of her theatre teacher woke her, "Well I must say that took longer than I expected. You guys still had a couple of lines left." He shook his head shortly after, "C." He scribbled the grade on the sheet of paper, while turned his back to them.

Bakura walked off the stage first, his legs wobbled uncontrollably, barely taking him down the small set of steps. Davina followed, debating on whether or not she should say something.

She feared it would be _too_ idiotic.

Before dropping her pink book into her backpack, she patted her flappy skirt down. Arching her blonde eyebrow, she looked up and saw Bakura a few seats away, his bag on the seat, his elbow stood up as he tried shoving his binders in the overflowing, tight space of his backpack. He couldn't even manage to zip it.

Throwing the heavy strap of his bag over his shoulder, he was determined to vanish from _her_ sight. He couldn't face Davina. Not like this. Not now. He regretted ever coming to class. He had only returned from Duelist Kingdom a week ago, he knew he should have waited longer before coming back to school. The fact that everyone saw them kissed crushed him. Bakura grabbed his hair with pure hatred, he couldn't bare the thought of being judged due to the kiss, he wasn't ready.

"Bakura?"

The collar of his shirt tightened, his face staid in a state of no expression. Davina was in front of him, her presents was like no other, he looked down at her shoes shyly.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to made you feel uncomfortable in anyway." Her apology seemed to last an eternity, it stabbed at his lonely, pitiful soul.

His face seemed to bake as blood rushed to his face, the precious heat radiated off his skin, "O-ah, no! It's f-fine, it was written in the play anyway, I should have done it. Now cause of me we got a C." He looked everywhere but her.

"No it's my fault, we should of just stopped. I could see you weren't prepared for that. Again I'm sorry," Davina managed to give off a cheerful smile, "Well, um...goodbye."

Having that said, Davina whipped around, turning on her heel, she left him speech less. The slamming of the door indicated he was truly alone in the room, even Mr. Baroni was gone, he slipped out the room while Bakura was speaking to Davina. Bakura desperately wanted to run after Davina and tell her she wasn't to blame for his childish behavior. His long finger pinched his sensitive, wet bottom lip, his breathing hitched incredibly, even when she wasn't there he was still mortified.

He couldn't show his face anymore. His bag strap sheepishly feel down the length of his arm before slamming to the ground, spilling his school materials in multiple directions. The last thing to fall was his gruesome book: Romeo and Juliet, it landed neatly at his feet, seeing it, he could only think of one thing, Davina.

A unsuspected, harsh voice in his head made him quiver more rigidly than Davina could ever dream of doing.

_You pathetic mortal_.


	2. Chapter 2: The glowing light

**Review :D**

* * *

He was eyeing her, she could sense it, every once in a while his faultless eyes would turn toward her stiff presence. He didn't mean to, he was trying to avoid her that whole school day, whenever she'd walked past by him he'd duck his head down and shut his eyes, hoping they'd take him away.

This time he was in class, he had no where to go.

But there she was, he licked his lips lazily.

It had been two days since the whole theatre class scene happened. It still replayed in his head, the memory made his lips twitch.

Davina had one of her arms across the entire surface of the desk while she place the other so she could hold her chin up with her small hand. She thoughtfully looked at the corner of her eye and felt she was being spied on. To her, the lesson that was being taught by the talkative teacher was meaningless at that point, Davina needed to get rid of the aching feeling in her gut.

She lowered her hand so her head was stretched up high and alerted. She looked behind her but only found one of her classmate's, he had his head down, sleeping from the science teacher's long, ever lasting explanation about chemicals.

Nothing. No one was staring at her.

She turned the other way undetected. A thick piece of her blonde hair fell down the length of her right temple, blinded her from seeing that she was indeed being watched by a white haired boy.

The pencil in Bakura's hand shook as his arm vibrated, his chest was burning. It wasn't coming from the inside of his body but on his skin. The pain caused him to bite down on the back of his teeth, looking away from Davina he slammed his pencil down onto the blank piece of paper, where he was suppose to be taking notes on. Bakura was forced to open his dry mouth as he panted for the slightest bit of air. He couldn't mange to breathe, it was zealously impossible. His hand pulled his collar away from his neck quickly, he coughed violently, it came from deep within him. He was beginning to sweat.

Davina was one of many who saw Bakura run out the classroom with his palm pressed against his chest.

"Mr. Bakura!" The teacher roared with shock as her student vanished from the classroom and out the door, "What on earth! Someone please go get him!" There was a quick pause as the classroom stood still.

It was Davina who stood up first, "I'll go."

Getting a nod from her teacher, she walked with her hands down. She wasn't sure her she need to run or walk. As if her thoughts were being read, the teacher yelled, "Run Davina." She heard the voice behind her, then she took off, grabbing the door handle and vanished out the classroom just as Bakura had.

Her arms swayed from side to side harshly against her ribs as she ran down the empty, ghostly hallways. The only sound that could be heard was her shoes hitting the floor. What happened to Bakura? She stopped, catching her breath, her chest rose up and down abnormally. She spotted a blur of white to her left, "Bakura?" She questioned. The windows that surrounded the hallway blinded her as they let in the sun's powerful razes.

A door was being slammed.

Walking quickly towards an unknown direction, she could hear a groan of pain, it sounded as if someone was struggling. "Hello? Is everything okay?" Davina asked as she walked carefully across the hallway and in front of the janitors closet where the noise was coming from. Wondering whether she should try opening the door was eating at Davina's brain.

A sudden, soft scream convinced her to reach for the handle. But before she could, Bakura came running out, as if he was running from something. He bummed into her with outstanding speed. She fell on her bottom as he flew past her, not stopping to see what he had done. Bakura's mind was at a blur, he didn't even see Davina. "Wait!" Davina stuck her hand out as if to grab him but he was already went around another corner.

Getting to her feet, Davina sighed drastically. Now what, she asked herself. Straightening up a bit she was about to jog after him when a bright, gold glow compelled her to turn her head. She held one hand to hover over her eyes, the strong glow was overwhelmingly bright, brighter than the razes that came from the sun, it was coming from the closet Bakura had just ran out of. Davina took a cautious step forward, looked behind her, turned back around then, took another step. Her arms staid glued to her side. The light seemed to suddenly get bright and brighter, the atmosphere felt dark, somewhat mysterious. She was standing nervously by the door frame, looking inside the tiny closet.

For a second she had forgotten how she got there in the first place.

That's when she saw it. The glow was coming from a circular shaped object, Davina couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a necklace due to the brown, thick string that was attached to it.

Was it Bakura's?

Why was it glowing like that?

Out of the blue, the idem stopped glowing, the golden light slowly got shorter before disappearing all together. Her eyes flickered back and front as she took in as much detail as she could, she leaned against the frame of the door. It looked very old. It had a large circular ring, around the ring there were long crystal like things that hanged down from it. And in the middle of all of that was a triangle. The triangle had an eye on it. The eye seemed to gaze into her soul, she felt frozen as she got a shiver, it ran down the length of her spine. Davina got closer. She reached down and grabbed it, she placed one hesitant finger on it. It was shockingly cold. Picking it up, the blonde placed it flatly on her open palm.

"Davina-"

Davina jumped before turning around in a fast paste.

Her science teacher stood before her with her hands on her round hips, "You may come back to class now, I have been informed that Mr. Bakura has taken himself to the nurse's office. Now come along."

Nodding, Davina opened the corner of her mouth before asking, "I saw him, but he ran past me before I could talk to him. Is he alright?"

"Seeing as though I'm not the nurse I wouldn't know." The teacher smiled, "Let's go."

Squeezing the necklace, Davina walked soundlessly behind her teacher who was in a rush to get back to class to finish her lesson. As soon as she got in class everyone eyed her, whispering.

"Ok class, Mr. Bakura will be just fine, he may have ran out of class but the nurse had told me that she was glad he did, he didn't appear well." The teacher explained as Davina glued her arms to her side, walking to the back of the class where her seat was.

"Man, that Bakura is a freak." A husk voice giggled.

Davina rolled her eyes, she continued to walk "Rikki give him a break, maybe he really is sick." Davina barked back, she could picture in her head when Bakura ran past her, he indeed looked unwell.

"You two share a kiss and you think you know everything about him."

The class staid silence, the atmosphere was heating up, fast. Davina looked at the necklace before her, she got lost in its brilliant golden glow that she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Class settle down, we only have about ten minutes before the day is over, now-"

"What's that?" The boy known as Rikki interrupted that teacher and reached over and attempted to snatch the idem from Davina's hand but she whipped away.

"Don't, it's not yours!"

Rikki held onto his desk and the side of chair, he pushed off, using it to lift him from his seat and onto his feet.

The dark haired boy stood tall, crossing his arms at Davina, he smirked, "That ugly thing doesn't seem to be yours either."

Everyone was staring right at them with wide eyes. "It's not-"

"Rikki take your seat this instant!" The teacher made her way toward the teens, "Davina hand it over if it isn't yours."

Davina held it tightly, not wanting to give it up, "It's isn't ma'am, but I know who's it is, it's Bakura's."

The teacher gave her a stare off, watching to see if she was telling the truth, "Then put it in Mr. Bakura's backpack so he may retrieve it when he comes back."

Davina didn't say a word as she witnessed a furious Rikki take a seat in his chair, the science teacher looked back and front between the two before shaking her head, "May I return to teaching or do you two wish to keep bickering like children?"

No one said a thing.

Satisfied, the teacher went back to the black board. Rikki viciously snored at Davina before turning around to face forward. As soon as Davina stood by Bakura's desk she grabbed his black colored bag which was resting against the back of his chair. She placed it on the desk, opening up the zipper with one hand while she held the necklace in the other. She lifted the necklace to her face once the heavy backpack was wide open, she could see her reflect in the five crystal like things that hanged lazily down.

She hovered it over the opened zipper.

It suddenly zapped her, the uncomfortable sensation made her let go of the necklace, it went falling into the darkness of Bakura's bag.

She opened her mouth into an 'O' shape, in lightening speed she closed the backpack and shoved it under the desk. She retreated to her own desk. Her noticeable heart beat was thumping against her ribs. She flicked her wrist a couple times, the buzzing sensation was still in her hand. Did it really just zap her? No, that's impossible, a necklace can't zap you she argued with her conscience. Maybe she somehow rubbed her feet to hard against the ground and she got shocked by the electricty?

Looking back at Bakura's spot she gave off a small smile, at least she did a good thing in returning his necklace.

Who knows what he'd do without it.


End file.
